313 Knockdown
by KateB-fan
Summary: Este ES mi capítulo favorito... y no solo por el beso... demasiadas emociones... Kate necesita a Castle... y él, como siempre está para ella. M, a pedido de varias personas aquí! Espero que les guste! Estoy escribiendo el capítulo 2!
1. Chapter 1

**313 Knockdown**

Kate sintió un escalofrío en su espalda mientras Castle le contaba los detalles. Lockwood la apuntaba directamente a la cabeza y al parecer tenía un tiro seguro, y de no ser por él, que se abalanzó sobre ese hombre, ella no estaría viva en ese momento. Kate se inclinó sobre él ahí en donde estaban sentados, enfrentados, en la parte trasera de la ambulancia y besó su mejilla. Pero no se retiró inmediatamente y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Estás bien?- le dijo muy cerca.

-Si… solo… me asusté…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Por qué no te vas a descansar? Fue una noche larga…- dijo ella y apretó su otra mano.

-Si… pero créeme, no es cansancio…- le dijo él y se bajó de la ambulancia, y la ayudó a ella a hacerlo también.

Caminaron juntos en silencio hasta le auto de ella y él sonrió, divisando un taxi que venía.

-Hasta mañana Castle…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- dijo él y cuando el taxi se detuvo y él abrió la puerta- Kate… el beso también fue increíble…- le dijo antes de subirse y ella sonrió y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate se subió a su auto y lo vio irse. Suspiró y sonrió, recordó el beso… y las flores que él le había regalado… recordó sus facciones cuando le preguntó por qué seguía yendo a trabajar con ella, aunque ya lo sabía… y también recordó sus palabras… "seré yo el que te bese, si alguna vez me decido a hacerlo".

Ese beso realmente la había sorprendido… había sido una suerte de bisagra para su relación… a pesar de que ellos ya se habían besado muchas veces antes, Kate sintió que él se estaba entregando a ella y que le rogaba hacer lo mismo.

Al principio la tomó por sorpresa… sobre todo por lo que le había dicho… luego pensó que solo se trataba de una distracción para ese hombre que vigilaba la puerta y luego, cuando se apartó y lo miró a los ojos, se dio cuenta de que realmente él le estaba entregando su corazón.

Y ella le había respondido… ambos sabían que era experta en demostraciones, y aunque el beso se había cortado abruptamente en cuanto ella tuvo la posibilidad de golpear a ese hombre, no había podido evitar suspirar, deseando que él siguiera besándola y se la llevara de ahí y le hiciera el amor hasta que amaneciera y no pudieran evitar separarse…

Kate condujo hasta su casa. Sus emociones estaban mezcladas. Por un lado se sentía tranquila de tener encerrado a Lockwood y poder interrogarlo, pero por otro estaba todo lo relacionado con el caso de su madre, la posibilidad de haber perdido a dos de sus hombres, y amigos, el haber podido morir ella también… y Castle… siempre Castle… a su lado… defendiéndola, acompañándola, poniendo su vida en riesgo por ella aún cuando no había necesidad.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se dio una ducha rápida para tratar de quitarse ese sentimiento de encima. Se sentía culpable… pero no por no corresponder sus sentimientos, sino por no poder atreverse a vivir su historia con él. Después de todo, qué tenía de malo intentarlo? Tal vez lo que dirían los demás? Que apareciera una Meredith a marcar su territorio? Acaso ella no estaba segura de lo que Castle sentía por ella? Quizás que apareciera una modelito de turno y se lo llevara?... y la dejara con el corazón partido en mil pedazos… y sin él…

Lo que diría Alexis… Martha… su propio padre… en fin, las complicaciones eran varias. Y también estaba Josh… que era un buen tipo… aunque ella no lo amara…

Kate se secó el cabello y se puso ropa cómoda para dejarse caer en el sillón, con el control remoto en la mano.

No encontró nada que le interesara y miró de reojo el celular, tenía ganas de hablar con él, escuchar su voz…pero no se atrevió y así, pensando en él, se quedó dormida. Tuvo pesadillas, soñó que Lockwood lo tenía a Castle, apuntándolo con un arma a la cabeza y que ella trataba de hablarle, de convencerlo de no matarlo… pero finalmente Lockwood la miraba con rabia y disparaba el arma… y ella lo veía caer, y se tiraba al suelo a sostenerlo… y luego alzaba los ojos hacia Lockwood y le rogaba que la matara también a ella…

Se despertó llorando y tomó el celular. Sin mirar la hora, lo llamó.

-Hey… Castle…- dijo casi obligándose a normalizar su respiración, aunque se notaba que había estado llorando.

-Kate? Estás bien?- le dijo él, preocupado por su tono de voz.

-Solo… tuve pesadillas…- le dijo ella- perdona por llamarte a esta hora…

-No, no… está bien… necesitas algo?- le dijo él no sabiendo como ayudarla.

-A ti…- dijo ella sin pensar y luego se mordió el labio.

-Voy para allá…- le dijo él y cortó la comunicación.

Kate sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. No solamente lo escucharía, sino que lo podría tener cerca, charlarían un rato… y ella podría distenderse.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Kate abrió la puerta y lo encontró enfrente de ella, enfundado en unos jeans casi del mismo color que los de ella y una camisa blanca.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo entrar. Se sentaron en el sillón de ella y Kate se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él. Castle la abrazó y se sintió confortable, en silencio, solo escuchando el sonido de su respiración.

No hacía falta decir nada, ambos sabían que se necesitaban mutuamente.

Luego de un rato largo de silencio, Kate se apartó un poco y lo miró a los ojos. Por un momento, recordó su mano, sujetándola con fuerza para que no pudiera sacar el arma… y después sosteniendo su nuca posesivamente para luego besarla.

Castle acercó sus labios a los de ella instintivamente y cuando estaba a milímetros de su cara, habló.

-Dime por qué me cuesta tanto manejar lo que siento por ti…- le dijo casi mareado por su cercanía.

-No puedo contestar eso…- dijo ella en voz bajísima- porque me pasa lo mismo…- agregó y entreabrió sus labios, esperándolo.

-Kate… no quiero sufrir más…- le dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y sintió la boca de él, besándola con urgencia, casi con desesperación mientras la apretaba contra su cuerpo.

Kate se incorporó un poco y se colocó sobre él, con una pierna a cada lado de su cintura, y siguió besándolo. Castle deslizó sus manos por debajo de la remera de algodón que ella llevaba puesta y la escuchó jadear.

Ella desabotonó la camisa de él mientras él seguía acariciándola. Segundos más tarde estaban torso contra torso, las manos de ella recorriendo sus hombros mientras él besaba su cuello, deseando poder dejar su marca, para que todos supieran que era suya…

Castle se levantó y la hizo poner de pie. Kate deslizó sus brazos hacia arriba, la diferencia de altura era un poco mayor porque ella no llevaba tacos, pero no importó. Sin embargo él la hizo girar y besó sus hombros mientras deslizaba el jean hacia abajo. Y Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió su lengua recorriendo suavemente la columna hacia abajo, deslizando también su ropa interior en el proceso.

El se sentó en el sillón, la hizo colocar de frente y la tomó por completo mientras ella descendía sobre él.

Kate comenzó a moverse casi frenéticamente sobre él mientras lo besaba pero él la sostuvo con fuerza de la cadera y ella lo miró, sorprendida.

Castle acarició su cara mientras con la otra guiaba sus movimientos. Se movió lenta y profundamente. Kate sonrió ante la mirada posesiva de él, siempre le había gustado tomar el control "en la cama", pero por alguna razón disfrutaba de pensar que era él quien manejaba todo.

Castle continuó a la misma velocidad durante un momento más y luego fue incrementando el ritmo. Kate apenas podía enfocar sus ojos y todo el tiempo lo estaba mirando.

Minutos más tarde, sintiendo que ambos estaban cerca del máximo placer, él se detuvo en seco y la miró, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo, al igual que las de ella.

-Siempre serás mía…- le dijo y la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y la sintió temblar en sus brazos

-Siempre…- jadeó ella y sintió que ahora era él quien temblaba, explotando dentro de ella.

Luego de que pudieron recuperarse un poco, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió satisfecha. El olor de su perfume, mezclado con el de ella y su transpiración impregnaron sus sentidos.

Él se desconectó suavemente de ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Kate…- dijo y ella lo miró.

-Rick… yo…- dijo ella, necesitaba decirle lo que sentía.

-Escúchame…- le dijo él- tu propuesta sigue en pie?

-Mi propuesta?- dijo ella sin comprender.

-La que me hiciste hace un tiempo…

-Te refieres a… tener una…

-Una relación clandestina…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Richard Castle…- dijo ella fingiendo asombro- tú quieres tener una relación clandestina conmigo?

-Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar lo que estés dispuesta a darme… me cansé de las idas y vueltas… te necesito conmigo… como tú elijas…

-Rick…- dijo y se puso seria.

-Qué?- preguntó él deseando que ella no estuviera arrepentida.

-No quiero lastimar a Josh… quiero decir… hace tiempo que nosotros no… tú sabes… no estamos bien… de hecho nunca estuvimos bien… y…

-Kate… yo no te pido que lo dejes si no quieres… no te voy a poner condiciones… solo quiero tenerte… poder expresarte lo que siento… - le dijo casi con emoción.

-Rick, quieres ser mi amante?

-Quiero estar contigo…- le dijo él.


	2. Chapter 2

**313- Knockdown (2º parte)**

Kate lo miró y sonrió. Vio un hombre decidido a todo por estar con ella. No un niño desesperado por una golosina… Castle estaba creciendo a su lado y ella le daría la oportunidad de estar juntos, aunque fuera en secreto.

-Qué?- le dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada. Castle no pudo evitar perder su nariz en su cuello, tratando de memorizar su aroma.

-Me estoy imaginando lo divertido que será…- dijo ella.

-Divertido… y sexy…- dijo él y deslizó las manos hacia abajo, apretando levemente sus caderas.

-Vamos a dormir?- le dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-Quieres… quieres que me quede?- dijo él repentinamente cauteloso.

-Si… por qué no?- le dijo ella y se colocó en puntas de pie mientras tomaba su cara y lo besaba en los labios- ven…

-Pero… y si vuelve Josh?- le dijo luego de que llegaran a la habitación y desarmaran la cama para acostarse.

-No va a volver… vamos, Castle… ven aquí…- le dijo ella sonriendo.

Castle se metió bajo las sábanas y la abrazó. Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos suspiró audiblemente y besó su cabello.

-Estás bien?- le dijo pensativo.

-Muy bien…- le dijo ella y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Seguro?- le dijo él que sintió su emoción.

Kate sintió que se le caían las lágrimas. Todo lo que había pasado esos días se le vino por un momento encima. Temió por la vida de todos los que quería… y por la de Castle también…

-Me siento egoísta- dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos- porque por mi culpa, podrían haber muerto Ryan y Esposito… tú… yo…

-Kate…- le dijo él sosteniendo su cara- este es tu trabajo… y este caso… es muy importante para ti… nosotros los que te queremos, estamos a tu lado para ayudarte… para acompañarte… y …

-Rick… casi vuelven a matarme… y tú me salvaste…

-Si… soy un superhéroe…- dijo él y sonrió, tratando de suavizar la situación.

-Rick… casi me muero sin decirte lo que significas para mi…- le dijo ella y él se quedó petrificado, sabía que ella eventualmente hablaría de eso, pero no se imaginó que sería de esa forma.

Castle no dijo nada… ella se sentó en la cama y él la observó.

-Es tan difícil para mi poder expresarme verbalmente contigo…- dijo Kate mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lo se… lo se, Kate…- dijo él y se interrumpió, para darle lugar a que siguiera hablando.

-Pero no podría perdonarme no decirte… no decirte que…- dijo y aspiró hondo.

-Tranquila, Kate… te amo…- le dijo él y besó su mano.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le dijo y suspiró, aliviada.

Castle sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, lo sabía… por supuesto que lo sabía… pero era increíblemente hermoso escucharlo de sus labios, con su propia voz.

-Otra vez…- dijo con voz ronca por la emoción.

-Otra vez?- quiso no entender ella.

-Dímelo otra vez…- dijo él y acercó su cara a la de ella.

-Te amo, Rick… - dijo ella y sonrió, sintiendo también lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kate se inclinó para besarlo mientras sonreía, algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Él se acomodó luego en la cama otra vez, la abrazó y suspiró feliz. Con la nariz perdida en su cabello, disfrutando de su aroma, se quedó dormido. Y ella también, sonriendo, satisfecha… aliviada… era tan fácil amar a Castle… aunque fuera inmaduro, aunque pareciera superficial… aunque los separaran toda clase de diferencias…

Durante varias horas, permanecieron casi inmóviles, hasta que él se despertó y al abrir los ojos se encontró con un par de ojos verdes que lo observaban de cerca. Kate sonreía con esa sonrisa distendida, seductora… esa sonrisa que lo cautivaba cada día, como si la viera por primera vez…

-Buenos días… hermosa…- le dijo él y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella y apoyó el mentón sobre el pecho de él, sin abandonar sus ojos.

-Hace mucho que estás despierta?- le dijo él frotándose los ojos.

-Solo un momento… te desperté?- le dijo con preocupación.

-No… en realidad no se… pero no importa… porque creo que si tuviera que despertarme todos los días y verte a ti… sería totalmente feliz…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Y eso…- dijo colocándose sobre él y deslizando una mano hacia abajo, para acariciarlo mientras hablaba- que no te desperté como hubiera deseado…- le dijo juguetona.

-Y cómo hubieras deseado despertarme?- le dijo él sintiendo que las caricias de ella estaban dando resultado demasiado rápido.

Kate arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio, ponderando si se atrevía o no a mostrarle cuales eran sus planes. Pero sintió inmediatamente una reacción de él en su mano y sonrió.

-Te gusta mucho que haga eso no?- le dijo y volvió a morderse el labio, provocándolo.

-Mucho…- jadeó él y la vio sonreír, antes de meterse debajo de las sábanas y tomarlo en su boca, lenta y agonizantemente.

Castle cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse, las sensaciones que ella le provocaba eran tantas que apenas podía pensar. Levantó una mano y acarició suavemente su cabello, no queriendo presionarla, pero se encontró sosteniéndose de la cama con fuerza para no moverse junto con ella.

Un par de largos segundos, sobre todo para él, después, Kate lo liberó y se reunió con él, besándolo y divertida al observar su expresión.

-Dónde tenías guardadas todas esas virtudes, detective?- le dijo respirando con dificultad.

-Virtudes? Te hubiera gustado despertarte así?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Mmm… mucho… - dijo y acomodó sus piernas, guiando luego sus caderas para poder situarse en la posición indicada.

-Tengo hambre…- protestó Kate.

-Si… si…- le dijo dándole a entender que se apuraría.

-Mmm…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos un momento- en serio Rick…- le repitió amoldándose al ritmo de él, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-En seguida…- dijo él sonriendo, la había doblegado.

Kate abrió los ojos y él le guiñó un ojo.

-Por favor…- le dijo ella y él se incorporó, casi excitado por el tono de voz con que le hablaba.

-Amor… no puedes jugar conmigo así…- le dijo él.

-Es tardísimo…- dijo ella y jadeó al sentir que él incrementaba el ritmo, sosteniéndola de la cadera como si se fuera a escapar.

No hubo más palabras, ambos se dedicaron el uno al otro durante un rato. Y luego, aún con la respiración entrecortada… agitados, él le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Voy a ducharme… tengo que ir a interrogar a Lockwood…- le dijo y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Te prepararé algo de desayunar…- le dijo mientras la observaba caminar por la habitación casi sin avergonzarse.

Kate entró al baño y antes de cerrar la puerta lo miró y sonrió. Estaba feliz. Y él lo sabía.

Castle se quedó mirando la puerta un rato, mientras se desperezaba.

Minutos después, cuando Kate apareció ya vestida para ir a trabajar, lo encontró en la cocina, estaba de espaldas y solo tenía puesto el delantal de cocina que él mismo le había regalado meses antes, bromeando.

Kate se permitió pasear sus ojos por él y él se dio vuelta con el tenedor cargado de huevo revuelto, para alcanzárselo a ella.

-Mmm…- dijo solo ella, saboreando la comida.

-Siéntate…- le dijo él sonriente.

-Solo un momento… tengo que irme…- le dijo ella, apresurada.

-Lo se… pero tienes que comer algo…- le contestó él serio.

-Está bien papi…- le dijo ella y arrugó la nariz.

-En serio… no quiero que sigas adelgazando…

-Acaso no te gusto?- le dijo ella alzando la ceja.

-Me encantas…- le dijo él y se inclinó para besarla.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, Kate tomó sus cosas apurada y cuando estaba por salir, lo vio salir del baño, con una toalla anudada a la cintura.

-Te molesta si me voy?- le dijo con preocupación.

-No, mejor que vayas, así no llegaremos juntos…- le dijo él

-Tengo que pasar a interrogar a Lockwood… te veo luego…- le dijo y levantó la mano para saludarlo.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo tirando de su mano y abrazándola- te voy a extrañar…- le dijo y la besó húmedamente.

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y sonrió con timidez- tengo que acostumbrarme a esto…- lo besó ella.

-Lo se…- dijo él y la soltó en contra de sus deseos.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y él sonrió, fingiendo que le faltaba el aire.

-Yo también te amo…- le dijo mientras ella se iba.

Le tomó unos cuantos minutos moverse de la posición en que estaba, parado en medio del living, con esa sonrisa tonta en la cara… ahora tendría que ver como se las ingeniaba para disimular frente a sus compañeros…

Pero no importaba, nada importaba… Castle suspiró y volvió a sonreír mientras se vestía y calculó cuanto le tomaría volver a su casa y cambiarse de ropa.


End file.
